This grant proposal deals with a training program in the area encompassing magnetic resonance (MR) technology and its applications in biomedical research. MR methods continue to make an enormous impact of various areas of biomedical research ranging from MR imaging (MRI) to functional studies of cognition to MR spectroscopy (MRS) and molecular structure. Exploiting these emerging technologies to their fullest extent requires the concomitant training of academic clinicians and basic scientists who can both advance these technologies and apply them to important clinical and research problems. The overall objective of this grant proposal is to provide concomitant training to academical clinicians and basic scientists at predoctoral and postdoctoral levels in the fundamentals of both basic and clinical MR research while giving equal representations to both disciplines. This will be accomplished by: (i) using of a dual mentor program: one preceptor in basic science and the other in clinical science, (ii) recruiting highly qualified trainees through a stringent recruiting policy, (iii) retaining a world class training faculty who are leading authorities in their research areas, (iv) providing constant interaction between the preceptors, the trainees, and the Program Director, and (v) ensuring access to state of the art research facilities and research opportunities at the frontiers of biomedical research. Accomplishment of the above goals provides all trainees with the necessary training to become independent scientists or academic clinicians and to enable them to pursue their independent careers and successfully compete for extramural funding.